The Miles a profecia atras da profecia
by onlyhunter
Summary: Um profecia acabava de nascer falado sobre a historia de um guerreiro (A) que cuja a missão era somente ser uma maquina de guerra , na verdade um assassino em massa , que nas mãos erradas poderia comandar um destino trágico para o mundo , se não fosse pelos winchesters isso teria acontecido .


Miles

Um profecia acabava de nascer falado sobre a historia de um guerreiro (A) que cuja a missão era somente ser uma maquina de guerra , na verdade um assassino em massa , que nas mãos erradas poderia comandar um destino trágico para o mundo , se não fosse pelos winchesters isso teria acontecido .

tudo aconteceu em alguns anos atrás o céu estava um bagunça danada anjos correndo por todo lado , entre esta correria estava tendo reunião as portas fechadas somente dois anjo estavam nesta sala o arcanjo José e papai eles estavam aflitos que a profecia sobre os winchesters iriam se realizar mas por garantia esta "maquina de guerra " teria que ser forjada , papai estava preocupado ele não queria este destino para o tal guerreiro ( A) , ele sabia o quão seria difícil para ele , teria que se esconder por que muitos o queria ter como um "soldado" em seu exercito .

papai sabia que o destino deste guerreiro estava traçado junto com os winchesters ele sabia que juntos poderiam impedir o apocalipse e ate mais e então deu a ordem

_ Jose este guerreiro não pode cair em mãos erradas ele e um dos meu maiores orgulho ! a vida dos winchesters e deles estão traçadas juntas seguirão o mesmo caminho .

_ Pai ! _ exclamou Jose . O guerreiro tem que estar em máxima segurança , como vamos treina _ lo sem que ninguém perceba

_ ele nascerá dois meses antes do jovem winchester, o resto vocês já sabem , mas ele nascera de um local que ninguém pensara que ele está !

_ onde? _ disse Jose

_ você saberá logo esta informação não poderá cair em mãos erradas

_ sim senhor suas palavras serão cumpridas!

_ há e José !

_ sim senhor!

_ já sei como os ter unirão !

Ele explicava tudo para o Jose e andando e avistou um anjo acabando de chegar de mais uma missão , papai o olhava preocupado sabia qual seria seu destino , que a tal da profecia de Miles também envolveria ele , e papai saberia como seria a relação dele com o Miles , ele não entrou mais em detalhes com o Jose , e que estes detalhes só se desenvolveria se o Miles nascesse seguro

Cap 2 com a historia de Miles e contada

Jose desceu a terra .e encontrou um ferreiro , que se assustou com a tamanha luz que irradiava sobre o local e Jose disse

_ não tenhas medo ferreiro ! você tem uma missão !

O ferreiro era muito religioso e acreditava em deus , seu medo era grande se fosse um demo

_ não sou o que pensas ferreiro , sou um anjo ! do senhor e ele precisa de você

_ o que ele quer de mim anjo ?

_ que você construirá uma espada e uma mascará , !

_ mas e pra quem esta espada e a mascara

_ eu te conterei ! mas você não poderá dizer a ninguém sobre o que vou te dizer

E assim o Jose contou ao ferreiro que sorriu ao saber que um humano ajudará acombater o apocalipse final , claro que ele não sabia dos detalhes mais importantes como sobre os winchester . a espada e a mascara foi construída na idade das trevas , onde que ainda não se tinha esperanças .

E foi assim tinha começado a profecia que mudaria não só o mundo mas também a vida dos winchesters

Alguns anos depois

Dia 23 de janeiro de 1982_ Brasil

Nascia uma pequena menina dos olhos castanhos cabelos cacheados , sorriso fácil , nascia em um hospital perto de alguma favela claro que neste hospital havia as emergências do dia a dia mas uma senhora entrava sentido dores muito fortes de parto dois enfermeiros chegaram perto dela e disseram

_ vamos não podemos perder tempo ! ela esta vindo

A senhora estranhou do jeito que eles tinha mencionado sua filha , e a levaram ao corredor onde fazia partos sete horas depois ! o medico que sempre acompanhou a gravidez da menina disse

" bem vinda ao mundo THE MILES !" . sim na verdade o medico era um anjo que foi incumbido de acompanhar o parto e a segurança da pequena guerreira , a menina tinha aberto os olhos olhava para o medico com cara de quem e você e ele disse

_ me desculpe Miles mas eu vou ter que fazer isso se não sua mãe desconfia !

E ele deu um pequeno tapa na bundinha dela para que ela chorasse bom ela chorou a ame ficou feliz de ouvir o choro do neném . o bebe foi retirado do local para que ela tomasse seu primeiro banho , e seus exames para ver se estava realmente tudo bem , a mãe foi levada para o quarto , esperando por ela que adormeceu de tanto casaco , enquanto isso no berçário ...

A menina repousava calmamente , cerca de bebes e enfermeiras , que eram anjos estavam ali se for preciso proteger a criança de alguma coisa se viria , o que era de se esperar a informação de que o Miles nasceu foi vazada , a única opção de que ela tivesse segura ate completar a missão era ali no Brasil , por mais que dizem que aqui não era melhor lugar para que um soldado como ela nascesse , mas não tiveram opção era aqui ou então nos estados unidos ! mas papai tinha pensado que era melhor no Brasil porque ela tinha que ser treinada por mãos certas , tinha que estar segura , que ainda não era a hora dela se encontrar com os winchesters . entrava no berçário uma pessoa que passou pelos enfermeiros sem problema nenhum , ele ouviu dizer que Miles tinha nascido , era perigoso para ele estar ali porque ele também estava sendo perseguido assim que entrou e viu o bercinho do Miles a pegou no colo e disse

_ oi Miles sou seu tio Gabriel! Mas pode me chamar de tio gabe eu tinha que ver você , eu ouvi que você já tinha vindo ao mundo , puxa papai acertou e cheio ao fazer você hein ! tão fofinha , mas Miles um dia nos vamos estar lutando o mesmo lado , eu não poderei ficar com você como gostaria te ajudar que fosse preciso mas também estou sendo perseguido nem era para eu estar aqui estou me arriscado por você minha

pequena , saiba que sempre estarei do seu lado sempre !

Então ele a colocou de novo no berço deu um beijo na sua testa e desapareceu no ar enquanto Miles fechava os olhos para dormir , sua mãe a nomeou de Sabrina Cangussu . o nome era forte como ela então desde desse dia o mundo conheceu Miles , ou como simplesmente como Sabrina .

5 meses depois

Sabrina estava brincando em seu bercinho antes de dormir


End file.
